ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Soaking Battle
Soaking Battle is an episode of Zero Hero. Episode The gang are swimming in a beach. Marsipal is tanning. Zero splashed some water onto him. "AH! What the fudge, man!?" Marsipal cried. "Come on for a swim, Monkey boy!" Zero said. "No way! Do you know what saltwater does to my fur!?" Marsipal said. "Pansy." Said Aparato. Zero and Aparato jumped into the water again. Marsipal put some suntan lotion on and began tanning once more. Zero and Aparato were sparring under the sea. Aparato shot at laser, Zero dodged, became Doomer and shot some electricity at him. Back on the beach, this fight caused a huge wave that splashed Marsipal. Now Zero, Marsipal, and Aparato were lying everywhere drenched. "Damn it guys! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME!?" Marsipal said. "Round two?" Aparato asked. "Aw yeah." Replied Zero. The two dived back underwater. "I hate those guys." Said Marsipal. But then, they were sent flying out of the water and crashed all the way into the city. Marsipal looked and saw a sea monster come out from the water. It was a Piscciss Volann. "Holy geez!" The Volann grabbed Marsipal and threw him into the water. He ran up to him and started punching Marsipal. Marsipal kicked the Volann in the chin and webbed him to the docks. The Volann bit the web off and bit Marsipal and spit him at some random bystander. Zero and Aparato came back. "A Piscciss Volann? This guy's a little far from home." Said Aparato. "We should knock him back." Said Zero. Zero activated Heatblast powers and shot a fireball at the Volann. He fell down, but then splashed some water on Zero, he collapsed on the ground screaming. "AAAAAH! IT BURNS!" Zero yelped. "Oh for the love of..." Said Aparato. Marsipal got knocked back to the two. "OK, this guy is annoying." Said Marsipal. The Volann went back underwater. Marsipal unfisted his hand and had some scales from the Volann. "Ew." Said Marsipal. "Wait! I can use that." Zero said. Zero grabbed the scales, Aparato put them in a needle and shot Zero. Zero then flashed his aura and became Ripjaws! "Awesome." Said Zero. The gang, except Marsipal, jumped underwater. "Yeah, screw that." Said Marsipal. Then, Aparato stretched his arm and pulled Marsipal in, with screams of 'NOOO!'The trio swam under looking for the Volann. They saw a giant skull with the Volann inside. They swam to it. "How did this happen on a day at the beach!?" Aparato said. "Stuff like this always happens to us." Said Zero. Then, the Volann punched Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal. Zero bit the Volann on the tail, but he grabbed Zero and threw him into a rock formation. Aparato morphed into a submarine and shot energy torpedoes at the Volann. He caught the torpedoes and threw them at Marsipal. Suddenly, the Volann began rising up. It was Zero lifting him. Zero threw him to the surface. "Get him before he can get back into the water!" Zero said. They ran out and captured the Volann. Zero reverted back. "Woo! Now I gots me a Piscciss Volann!" Said Zero. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Doomer *Heatblast *Ripjaws (First Appearance) Villains *Piscciss Volann Trivia *Zero obtains Ripjaws' powers. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes